The Storm
by RadosianStar
Summary: Rapunzel's looking at the storm that camr to her Kingdom. A small one-shot I put together. Hope you enjoy it.


Thunder and lightning raged everywhere throughout the Kingdom. Everyone was taking shelter from the rain and terrified of the flashing bolts of light that slashed through the dark skies and the loud boom that accompanied it. Rain poured quickly and relentlessly, nearly flooding all of the streets. The market place was completely empty, no living being in sight, everyone prepared themselves from the possible consequences of the storm.

The princess, however, felt compelled to the light that ravaged the sky, its loud roar and the water that poured in. She wanted to go outside, but everyone told her it would be too dangerous. But those words reminded her time and time again of her years in the tower, the years of lies and betrayal. Even though she hated hearing those words again, she knew that this time they were said out of love, and not selfish purposes, so she agreed.

But Rapunzel still wanted to feel the rain down her skin, something she never felt in her life. With Eugene's help, she was able to feel the grass, the dirt and the cool water from the river, but she still wanted to taste more of it in different conditions. She still kept quiet, even after all her longing; she didn't want to appear as ungrateful to the family she found.

She sat quietly at the window watching the whole event, with her chameleon friend at her side. Rapunzel was so caught up in the lighting streaks and thunder claps that she didn't even notice that Eugene was calling her.

"Rapunzel," he tried again. There was no point Rapunzel was completely lost in thought. Everything about the world fascinated her because some crazy old woman wanted her powers all to herself.

But he tried again a bit louder this time. "Rapunzel."

That seemed to get her attention because she nearly jumped at the sound of her name.

"What?" she asked as her heart calmed down.

"Sorry to scare you." He helped her to get back on her feet. "But I was wondering why you're staring at nothing."

"It's never nothing," she pointed out, staring once again at the water droplets that the window collected.

"You've never been out in the rain huh?"

"I spent eighteen years in that tower? Didn't I?"

Eugene looked at her sad expression. Those beautiful eyes changed somehow and he couldn't stop it. He wanted to help her, just like he did on that faithful day, but he needed the right moment, and that definitively wasn't today. He would have to wait for her and hope the surprise he had planned would do the trick.

A few days later, it began to rain again, though not as hard. There was no thunder or lightning, just small water droplets falling from the sky. Eugene quickly rushed to Rapunzel's room hoping to surprise her. Everything was in place all he needed now was his beloved princess.

At her door, he couldn't hear a sound. Usually she would sing to her hearts content this early in the day. He wasn't sire of what to do, but he burst in through the door. And to his surprise, Rapunzel was simply lying on her bed, with a book in her hands.

Rapunzel got shocked and held out her frying pan, and then set it back down when she realized it was only her ex-thief.

"Whoa!" he said. "No need to give me a concussion."

Rapunzel scoffed. "Ever heard of knocking?" she said playfully.

"Well, I thought I'd surprise you. Did it work?" He took his girlfriend's hand and dragged her out the door, without another word.

Rapunzel kept asking him on where they were going, but he simply told her not to worry, that everything could be fine. And the princess didn't doubt him one bit. She trusted him more than she trusted anyone and whatever surprise he had planned must be good considering she's blindfolded.

When they finally came to a stop, Eugene removed her blindfold. Rapunzel opened her eyes and saw that she was only a few feet from the rain and the wet grass. She looked at Eugene, who nodded and told her to step forward.

She happily obeyed as her bare feet pressed against the cold wet ground. It felt so soft and squishy and the rain falling on her face felt so cold and wet. She happily danced as the drops fell and grabbed Eugene to join her. The couple played, until the rain stopped and guards began to notice them.

After that, she wasn't allowed to go out in the rain any time soon. But she enjoyed the experience, especially since she was enjoying it with Eugene.


End file.
